Question: $\dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{3}{7} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{3}{7}$ is $\dfrac{7}{3}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{1}{9} \div \dfrac{3}{7} = \dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{3}} = \dfrac{1 \times 7}{9 \times 3} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{1}{9} \times \dfrac{7}{3}} = \dfrac{7}{27} $